Of Aliens and Mary-Sues
by Winter's Melancholy
Summary: What if the most perfect character is also the greatest burden on your team? AU, horribly twisted. Rated M for language and potential offensive material.


Authors' Note:_ I have no idea what possessed me to write this, but this is possibly the darkest work I have ever embarked on. I apologise._

AoGA House Cup (Words: 1,848)

"Holy shit, we're all gonna die." A soft, yet panicked voice rings out in the quiet of the room.

The voice had come from Yuu, the self-professed leader (and class chairman) of the group. He and his group of friends were currently huddled up in the gymnasium of the Alice Academy. They had been caught right in the middle of an invasion of the Academy by a hostile alien force, and none of them had any idea as to what they were going to do.

The ragtag group of students, consisting mostly of Yuu's classmates, included the wisecracking funny man Koko, his constant companion (and foil to most of his jokes) Sumire, the ball of sunshine and Mary-Sue that was Mikan, and Mikan's boyfriend, Natsume.

They had already lost about half the class.

Ruka had died trying to save his rabbit from three robotic walkers. Safe to say, he didn't last long with a slingshot and two rocks.

His death was, put as an understatement, gruesome.

Hotaru, surprisingly, had gone berserk when she saw his death, rushing forward and emptying every last shot her baka-weapons had into the robots.

She managed to take one of the walkers down before she joined her (apparent) boyfriend in heaven, buying time for the others to escape.

Mochiage had not been any luckier either, the poor lad having been blasted to bits by an exploding cheesecake decoy that he had run to get for the sake of group supplies.

His girlfriend Anna, and a few others, like Kitsuneme and his girlfriend Nonoko, had been vaporised on the spot while they were running for the gym across the open courtyard area by the alien ships. Their deaths were assumed to be the most painless, except that the group could have sworn they heard screams of sheer agony as each and every one of them dissolved into ash.

There were others around the school for sure, missing, but as far as the kids were concerned; they were the only survivors of this disaster. The remaining five people in the gym were a good mix of anxious, surprised, and scared to the point of pissing their pants.

All of them, except a certain dark-haired boy, anyway.

He scrutinises the bunch of survivors, and mutters, 'If we want to make it out alive, we better make a fuckin' game plan. And we better do it fast.'

They scramble to work, planning.

It mostly ends up being a discussion monopolized by Natsume, however. Mikan's incessant yammering about how they would survive no matter what, coupled with Yuu, who had by now completely lost it and was in a corner crying for his mother, and the on-off bickering of Sumire and Koko only served to annoy him, and he eventually found himself asking them to shut up while he worked out how to get out by himself.

It turns out that the Academy's secret weapon stash was located less than three rooms down from the gym, and they made haste for that place first.

Arriving at the room moments later, they armed themselves with an assortment of weapons- Natsume with the large RPG and a smaller assault rifle, the remaining two boys picking up submachine guns, while Mikan and Sumire took pistols of their own.

After stashing whatever ammunition they could (shoving it into their pockets, and in other unmentionable places), the now armed group headed out to find the source of the invasion.

Natsume had concluded (correctly) that the invasion was probably being led by a command ship somewhere, and they had to destroy that in order to halt the invasion.

Looking around the grounds for possible locations of the ship, they eventually find that the ship is docked in the distance, smack in the middle of a clearing in the woods near the edge of the school compound.

As they make their way there, however, they run into a lone patrolling walker robot, of the kind that brutally murdered Ruka.

It immediately makes a dash for Mikan, and grabs her.

Yuu, in a panic, rushes to save Mikan, while the others hide behind cover and try to hit the automaton, cautiously avoiding friendly fire.

In a sudden rush of manly courage, unexpected by the entire group however, Yuu, instead of 'fucking retreating' like Natsume had calmly suggested he do, continues to run for the robot, and fires a short burst into its chest.

The robot now drops Mikan, and rushes to engage the new threat.

Yuu, filled with adrenaline, begins to run around the robot wildly while firing at it, severely crippling the robot's systems. However, he is eventually grabbed by the robot, and it begins to crush him with its claw-like appendages.

Mikan, at this point however, has recovered from her shock.

"I'll save you, Yuu!" She screams, and fires a volley of shots.

Two hit the robot square in the chest, disabling it.

Unfortunately, however, six more hit Yuu.

As the robot crumples, releasing Yuu, Yuu falls to the ground and lands in a pool of his own blood. He dies, but before bleeding out amidst the shouting of Natsume (Can't you fucking aim! You killed the fucking class president!), Mikan's guilt-induced bawling, and the continued bickering of Koko and Sumire, he mutters, "It was all worth it."

They lay Yuu to rest in a quiet corner of the school compound, and continue to march forth, determined to avenge him. Murmuring assent towards the motion for revenge (mostly Mikan's guilt-induced nagging), they rush through the woods, destroying the walkers as they saw them.

However, at this point, the injury tally was rising, thanks, in no small part, to Mikan.

Her constant need to save people, as well as the reckless manner in which she did it, not only had the others constantly saving her and taking hits in the process, but her trigger-happiness was also having a field day with the ammo pile.

By the time they managed to come within half a mile of the mothership, Sumire had lost an eye and two fingers, Koko had lost his right arm, severed from the elbow down, and Natsume had had two concussions and a bullet wound to his right arm. Apart from being bruised and a little dusty and beaten up by the monsters, much like most of the gang, Mikan, however, was relatively unscathed.

This had the unfortunate side effect, however, of getting the group highly annoyed at Mikan's good intentions. Given that she was to be saved for no reason at all, at grievous personal cost, even Natsume, her boyfriend, was beginning to feel that his patience was wearing thin.

The tensions eventually come to a head when Sumire is killed, once again trying to defend her friend from danger.

Sumire had been caught unaware by a yet another walker, her blindside having been expanded with the loss of her eye. Thrown against a tree by the monstrous metal behemoth, Mikan, in classic Mary-Sue manner, rushed forward to save her friend, only to get the automaton's attention and realise that she had no ammo left from a previous volley that she had fired into the woods because she 'thought' she had seen another robot.

At that point, she was in the line of fire of both Natsume and Koko, while Sumire had been knocked out, and so Mikan was left utterly defenceless.

Natsume manages to fire a well-aimed shot at that crucial moment, however, hitting the robot in the legs, and slowing it down. Only moments after, however, he is toppled over as Koko finally passes out from his injury. Encumbered by the heavy Koko, Natsume can only watch as the robot slowly limps towards Mikan, ready to end her life.

A shot, at that point, rings out in the woods, hitting the robot in the arm. It staggers, and turns around, looking for the source. Sumire had miraculously managed to recover, though her left arm was bent at an ugly angle, and her gun grip was shaky.

The robot begins its slow trudge to her, as Sumire discovers that she had run dry as well.

The group is forced to watch as she is impaled by the monster. Removing its claws from her, it now moves forward towards the group, before Natsume ends its life with a staccato volley of rifle fire, then collapses in relief.

Koko, who has recovered at this point, is, on the contrary, left absolutely devastated.

Rushing forward to grab Sumire's bloodied corpse with his only remaining arm, he hugs her as best as he can, and sobs deeply into her blood-stained blouse.

When Mikan stands up and walks towards him with intent to comfort him, he spins around, a manic look in his face. The grief over his best friend, his first love's death, had driven him over the edge. He had lost the joking, wisecracking, ever-smiling aspect of his personality.

He points his gun at himself, then at her, then at himself again, hands shaking. Blaming Mikan for the misfortunes of the ill-fated gang, he looks down at Sumire's body, looks at the sky, and fires a bullet into his own head.

Natsume and Mikan stare at each other, then at the traumatising scene before them.

They decide to give both Sumire and Koko a proper burial, digging a shallow, shared grave with their hands. Too shell-shocked to accept the circumstances surrounding both their deaths, the couple decide to carry on, if only to finish this mission so that their friends would not have died in vain.

They eventually reach the mothership, Natsume slaughtering every last walker they encountered along the way. He had entered a frenzy of sorts, determined to see his task to the very end.

Finally able to access the beam up into the belly of the ship, Natsume begins to systematically destroy every from of opposition that he encountered up to the bridge, nearly emptying his rifle in the process.

Mikan could only watch as her boyfriend shot up wave after wave of enemy, stopping only occasionally to reload.

At the bridge, Natsume was down to his last clip of bullets, and Mikan had long since run out, resorting to use her gun as a club whenever any got too close.

Opening the door to the bridge using a key they had managed to loot from the guards, Natsume finally exhausts the last of his ammo, massacring the bridge crew, until all but one armoured guard was left. He had run out of bullets, and had nowhere to run.

Mikan, at this point, decides to trip over him, in a panic to run away.

Natsume, in a deranged manner, weighs the options, as he sees what looks like an alien sidearm on the floor a few meters away.

She is bifurcated, just as Natsume is able to pick up the gun and aim it at the alien.

_"I'm not gonna let a fucking Mary-Sue get me killed, even if I do love her."_

He fires two shots into the remaining alien guard, and fires a final shot into his own head.

_Fin._


End file.
